Dancing Stars
by Guiding Mist
Summary: Alfred decides to show his best friend Arthur a meteor shower.


Dancing Stars

„Artie. Artieparty. Artie. Mr. Eyebrows. Artie. Arts. Artie. Arthingilidoodledoo. Artie. Sherlock Brows."

„What, Alfred?!", growled the Englishman and furrowed his thick caterpillar-like eyebrows together. The American just grinned in triumph and rolled over the floor of his small room, filled with posters and figures of Action Heroes as well as a TV on an old TV stand to his grumpy English friend.

„I'm boooored, let's play video games!", he whined and tugged on Arthur's sleeve like some spoiled brat - which he was, according to said Englishman.

„No, Alfred, you know how bad I am at playing video games!", he answered and moved away slowly.

„But that's why it's so much fun playing with you!", he insisted and grinned smugly. Arthur huffed in annoyance and sighed.

„I hate you, you know?", he mumbled and stood up to turn on the TV and the console. He knew he couldn't resist anyway, so why bothering to wait for the puppy face.

„Yaaaay!"

A few hours (and some very embarrassing losses on Arthur's side) Alfred looked out of the window. „Hey, hey, Artie! It's already dark outside!"

„Stop saying 'hey', hay is for horses and yes, it is. I should go home now!", he said with a sigh and stretched his limbs.

„Oh no, don't, Artie! There's something special I wanna show you!", Alfred shouted and turned to Arthur with an almost dead serious face which, actually, startled the Englishman a little. „Ah, but it's late and my parents will probably worry if I don't come home soon…", he tried to reason but Alfred kept insisting.

„Then tell them you're… staying over!", the American suggested and grinned since he had actually come up with such an awesome idea!

Arthur fidgeted with his sleeves and looked away. Sure, he had stayed over at Alfred's place multiple times already but that was before he found out… about a particular kind of information about him and things… have gotten quite different since then.

„A-alfred… I don't think that's such a-" »Oh, bloody hell, there it was. The puppy face! Don't look, don't look, you're bigger than that, Arthur Kirkland, don't-«

„Alright." Well, so much for 'you're bigger than that'. But Alfred didn't notice Arthur's desperation and just happily shouted his dad should tell Arthur's family that he was staying over and grabbed the Englishman's hand forcefully. With a yelp and knees that seemed to not be able to work right anymore, he followed the blonde - who had already put on his bomber jacket - more or less willingly.

„Put on a jacket, Artie, it's cold after sunset!"

Alfred ran towards an old shack and opened the door. This shack had a hole in its ceiling and some hay served as some kind of bed. He still remembered the old times when he used to sleep on it every night, just to watch the night sky in its fullest beauty. It was just perfect.

„So, what do you want to show me, Alfred?" Said American just grinned in anticipation and let go of his hand which suddenly felt strangely… empty without the Englishman's familiar warmth in it.

„Just wait and see, Artie, it should happen any moment! Come on!", he spoke softly and patted the spot next to him on the hay. Arthur looked away and nodded hesitantly, sitting down next to his best friend with quite some space between them which made the American scowl. Somehow, he really didn't like that at all and moved closer to him, pressing the Englishman to the ground and whispered: „Now relax and just watch!"

Arthur nodded, eyes wide open and a blush made itself comfortable on his face, though the dim light of the moon made is less visible.

As Arthur calmed down and finally looked at the night sky, he gasped. The stars were shining brightly, twinkling in many colors and making the dark shine in a mysterious glimmer and calmly painting the earth in a faint blue. It was truly stunning, indeed.

It was then that the first lights started to fall.

„Alfred, what…", Arthur whispered, not able to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight.

„Beautiful, right? When I heard it would happen today I just wanted to show you", he answered just as quiet and unconsciously grabbed the Englishman's hand again and neither of them seemed to notice.

„Alfred?" „Yes, Arthur?" „I want to tell you something." „Funny, me too!" „Wanna say it together?" „Sure."

„I love you"


End file.
